Millions of Secrets
by xoInfinityxo
Summary: Percy Jackson is the heir to millions of dollars, and as a result, struggles with finding someone who loves him for him. What happens when Percy's best friend, Grover, comes up with the idea to have Percy go undercover and pose as a poor boy, to find a girl who really loves him for him, and not his money? Percabeth AU
1. Chapter 1

_I had thought of this story in the middle of the day today, so I decided to write it, and I hope you like it! Please remember that this is an AU and there are no demigods. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the cover image_

**Chapter 1**

**Percy**

Being rich can be pretty tiring. Yeah, yeah, it sounds like a snobby thing to say, but that's how Percy felt. It was the _same _routine _all _the time. The servants and maids would wait on him hand and foot, and he would always tell them the same things; I'll call you when I need you.

Percy's parents, both extremely wealthy CEO of two of the most important companies in the country, were never home, since they were always out on business, so needless to say, Percy got lonely.

Especially since Percy's younger brother, Tyson, was never around due to his studies, Percy found his friends in his servants. His best friend, Grover, was among them. He and Grover spent all of their free time together, and Percy would always rant to Grover about he was tired of having his heartbroken.

Being eighteen years old, Percy's parents expected him to be as successful as they were at his age, which was a lot to put on an eighteen year old.

As if that wasn't enough, Percy was dealing with his idiotic girlfriend, Brooke, who he loved very much, but she was a little…needy. When they had first started dating, she was kind and sweet and gentle, but he had been starting to notice the way she changed, just like all of the others…

She would start out by being humble, and kind to everyone she meets, and then as their relationship progressively got more serious, she would start to demand things. She expected Percy to buy her everything she saw, and for her birthday, anniversaries, or any type of holiday (especially Christmas and Valentine's Day) she expected a new Mercedes-Benz in the driveway.

Grover had tried warning Percy of this. Since he was one of the most wanted bachelors on the Upper East Side of New York City, he had to watch out for the ones that had only wanted him for his money, and he had run into plenty of them.

He had thought Brooke was different, but he was starting to see the change happen to her as well…

One day, Percy was sitting in his room that overlooked the city skyline, and was staring at a picture of him and Brooke when they first started dating. His arm was around her shoulders, and they were laughing while standing on the beach at Long Island Sound.

"You still worried about Brooke?" Grover asked, startling Percy slightly, from his thoughts. Percy laughed nervously, although there was no humor behind it.

"Yeah," he said softly, "I thought she was different, man."

Grover sat down next to Percy on his bed, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, and I know it hurts."

The incident that was running through Percy's mind of earlier that day kept replaying, over and over, until it drove Percy's heart into the ground.

_He had been going to Brooke's apartment, since it was their seven month anniversary, and he had thought that she would like the simple, but meaningful gift he had gotten her. When they first started dating, she had found a sand dollar in the beach, on that same day that they were standing on the beach in Long Island Sound. So Percy thought that it would be a cute idea to get that sand dollar made into a necklace._

_He had gotten a rose to go with it, and when he showed up at Brooke's door, she looked all ready to go out on some five-star date. She was dressed in a tight red dress, and her hair was curled to perfection, and Percy had thought that she looked beautiful, but he hadn't planned anything spectacular. He had hoped that they could just spend the evening together. _

"_Hey you," she greeted him with a kiss, and Percy smiled against her lips. _

"_Happy anniversary," he said, and Brooke's eyes lit up at the sight of the jewelry box in Percy's hand. _

"_What'd you get me?" she asked quickly, disregarding Percy's greeting. Percy handed her the rose, which she smelled and smiled at him before he handed her the box. _

_He watched as her expression changed from excitement to disappointment as she opened the box and looked at the sand dollar necklace. _

"_What the hell is this?" she asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Percy frowned and stared at her. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked. Brooke let out a nervous laugh, and looked around behind Percy as if she was looking for something. _

"_Is this some kind of a joke?" she asked, and Percy felt like she had just punched him in the gut. _

"_It's the sand dollar you found me on our first date," he said, trying to hide his disappointment in her reaction. _

"_Percy, you literally strung a chain through a shell," Brooke said, "you call that an anniversary present?"_

_Percy felt like his heart had crumbled to pieces when he realized that she _was _just like the others. She wasn't at first, but now she was. The fortune and the wealth had gotten to her head, and there was no going back. _

"_Forget it," Percy laughed dryly, but there was no humor behind it, "you're just like the rest of them."_

_Brooke laughed, although it had a mocking tone behind it. _

"_What? You mean the ones who actually expect a gift from their boyfriend after seven months? Not garbage."_

"_Whatever Brooke," Percy grumbled, and that seemed to tick her off. She shoved the box back in Percy's hands, and looked like she was going to fume. _

"_Take your stupid shell and get out of my apartment," she growled, and then threw the rose onto the floor. Percy gripped the box tightly and with a heavy heart, left the apartment, although his heartbreak was clouded with anger at the time. _

Now it wasn't.

Now that the anger had disappeared, he was filled with sadness and dread.

He stared at the box with the sand dollar necklace inside of it, and let out a sigh before running his hands through his messy black hair.

"I'm sorry, Perce," Grover said, "I know it's tough."

"It's frustrating!" Percy groaned, "she's the fifth one."

"I know," Grover said, "you'll meet that girl one day who loves you for you. I promise."

Percy let out a sigh and looked at his best friend.

"I hope you're right, G-Man."

"Aren't I always?"

Percy grinned and punched his friend lightly in the shoulder.

"Don't get too cocky, now," Percy warned and Grover laughed, while shaking his head.

"Me? Cocky? Do you know who you're talking to?"

Percy chuckled, and leaned back onto his bed, while staring up at the ceiling. He had had five girlfriends, and each of them ended with the same reaction to wanting things, things, and more things. His first girlfriend, Carly, had only lasted a month until he started to see her true intentions. Then there was Jenny, who lasted only three weeks. Then there was Valerie, who was four months until he started to see her real colors. She was a close runner up to Brooke. Then there was Hollie, who lasted _two days_.

And then Brooke.

Seven months.

He had thought that she was different, he really did, but now he realized that no matter what he did, he was always going to be seen as Percy Jackson, the son of millionaires, Sally and Poseidon Jackson.

He groaned and sat up from his bed while looking at the box with the sand dollar in it. He took the box, and threw it into the trash, not even hesitating to this time.

"You alright?" Grover asked when Percy sat back down, and Percy nodded.

"It's just frustrating," Percy sighed while leaning back once more. The two boys sat in silence for a moment, until Grover let out a gasp. Percy frowned and looked at his friends strangely.

"I just had an idea," Grover said, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy, this should be good."

Grover pretended to look hurt for a moment before shaking his head and looking at his best friend.

"What if you met a girl who _didn't _know who you were?" Grover asked, and Percy raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm pretty well known around here, G-Man. That'd be kind of tough to do. And besides, if they didn't know who I was already, they'd eventually find out," Percy said, while gesturing towards his room, "it's not exactly subtle."

Grover shook his head.

"No," he said, "I mean, what if you pretended to be someone else. Not Percy Jackson, heir to millions of dollars, but just Percy. A regular guy, looking for a girl who will love him for him."

Percy frowned at his friend, but as the idea seemed to swirl around in his head, he seemed to grow accustomed to it.

"You're a genius, Grover," Percy said with a grin, and Grover grinned with a chuckle.

"I get that a lot."

**What do you think is going to happen? Sorry it's short, this is kind of a prologue chapter, but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses.**

**Thanks for reading! xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	2. Chapter 2

_I love that you guys like this story already and it's only the first chapter! _

_Also just as a heads-up, Valerie is Bobby and Matthew's biological sister, I just added her in for the story. _

_Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Annabeth**

Annabeth tried to block out the irritable sounds of her step brothers who were arguing over god knows what, as she ate her breakfast. It was like this every morning; her brothers would argue, Annabeth would be responsible for getting them off to school in one piece, well in their cases, two pieces, and Annabeth's step sister, Valerie, would always wake up late, and in the process, make Annabeth late for school.

"Bobby! Matthew!" Annabeth scolded, finally having enough of their bickering, "go get ready for school! We're leaving in a few minutes."

"Annie, you're no fun," Bobby grumbled, and Annabeth rolled her eyes while going back to eating her breakfast. She glanced at her phone and noticed that it was already 7:10, and they were supposed to be in homeroom by 7:30, _and _Annabeth still had to drop off her two younger brothers off at their middle school.

Annabeth's father and her step mother were both very busy and they were out of the house for work no later than six every morning. They said that Valerie would help Annabeth get the boys ready in the morning, but obviously that wasn't the case, seeing as Valerie slept in until the minute before they left.

Annabeth put her empty cereal bowl in the dishwasher before storming upstairs to her sister's room.

"Valerie!" she called while knocking on the door, "let's go! We're going to be late!"

"Would you chill?" Valerie chided while opening the door. Her blonde hair was curled in large ringlets down her back, and her face was coated in makeup that complimented her complexion. She was dressed in a black skirt, black combat boots, and a white blouse.

"I don't want to be late," Annabeth said, and pointed towards Valerie's bag that was still on the ground, "let's go."

Valerie rolled her brown eyes, which Annabeth ignored before she grabbed her own backpack and the two girls walked downstairs to meet their brothers, well Valerie's brothers, Annabeth's step-brothers.

"I call shotgun!" Matthew announced while racing to Annabeth's car that was parked in the driveway.

"No way you little brat," Valerie sneered while pushing Matthew out of the way and climbed into the passenger seat, leaving a very unhappy Matthew to sit in the back. Annabeth gritted her teeth and started the car before pulling out of the driveway.

After dropping the twins off at school, Annabeth drove her and Valerie to the high school which was a few ways up the street. The ride was silent, just like most rides to school, seeing as Valerie and Annabeth didn't exactly…get along.

It's not that they didn't like each other, it's just that they were so _different_. Annabeth preferred t-shirts and ponytails and Valerie preferred skirts and heels. Not that there was a problem with either one, it's just that neither girl saw eye-to-eye.

Annabeth pulled into the parking lot and the two girls got out of the car before heading towards Goode High School. Valerie went off with her friends and Annabeth went off with hers.

"Annabeth!" Piper, one of Annabeth's best friends, greeted her. Piper's choppy brown hair was tied in a side braid, and she was dressed casually in a green sweater and jeans. Her boyfriend, and also one of Annabeth's best friends, Jason, came up beside her.

"Hey," Annabeth greeted.

"You're not late today," Piper pointed out, and Annabeth laughed dryly.

"Yeah, Valerie managed to wake up before the last bell," and all three teenagers laughed. Annabeth glanced over her shoulder at the group that her step-sister was talking to. They were all whispering about something, and in a fit of laughter they entered the school. Annabeth sighed and hulled her backpack over her shoulder.

"We'd better get going," she said, and Jason and Piper followed her into the school.

Hazel and Frank were two more of Annabeth's friends who she, Jason, and Piper found in front of their lockers.

"Hey Annabeth's on time today," Frank chuckled and Annabeth shot him a glare before opening her locker.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on time today, someone alert the media," Annabeth said making sure to have the sarcasm drip from every word. Her friends laughed, and Annabeth could hold back the smile that inched onto her face.

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked Hazel and Frank, who both just shrugged.

"He said he was showing some new guy around," Frank responded.

"New guy?" Jason questioned, and Hazel nodded.

"He transferred here a few days ago," she said. All of this chatter sounded like jumbled fuzz in Annabeth's ear as she pulled out her AP Psychology notebook and started going over notes. She had a test that day which she had so stupidly forgotten to study for the previous night.

"Annabeth, you're always studying," Piper said, and went to close the notebook so her friend's brain wouldn't explode, but Annabeth dodged out of the way.

"I have to, Pipes," she explained, "Psych test today, and I forgot to study."

"Oh you are so massively screwed," Jason laughed, "I heard that test was hard." Annabeth shot her blond friend a glare, to which he grinned at, and went back to her studying. She knew most of the material, but tests always worried her, especially with her dyslexia, it made it difficult to read some of the questions, but she still never let it slow her down.

Annabeth's head lifted up when she heard her step-sister's familiar giggle amongst other girls who happened to be Valerie's friends.

"What are they always laughing about?" Piper asked while walking up next to her friend, as if she had just read her mind. Annabeth laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I have no idea," she said, "I guess everyone else's outfits?"

Piper laughed and shook her head before closing Annabeth's notebook.

"You'll do fine, Annie," she said, "besides you know more than anyone in that class."

Annabeth smiled gratefully at her friend and nodded while letting out a sigh.

"I hope so," she said, and suddenly her attention was drawn to what it was Valerie and her friends were giggling at. Leo came walking down the hallway, announcing which hallway was which and which classroom was what, and behind him trailed a tall boy with messy brown hair on top of tanned skin. His eyes were a dark brown, like chocolate, and he seemed very confused to Leo's directions.

"Is that the new kid?" Annabeth asked, and Piper shrugged.

"Must be. Poor guy gets led around school by Leo on the first day."

The two girls laughed to themselves, and turned back to watch as Leo patted his new friend on the back and grinned when he spotted Piper and Annabeth.

"Uh oh," Annabeth grumbled as the pair made their way over to Annabeth and Piper.

"Hey Beauty Queen," Leo greeted Piper and then turned to Annabeth, "Blondie."

"I told you not to call me that," Annabeth snarled, and Leo laughed, ignoring the glare Annabeth was giving him and then nodding towards the new guy.

"This is Blake," he said, "he's from…where did you say you were from again?"

"Florida," the new guy, Blake, answered. His voice was deep and smooth, and it made Annabeth think of the ocean, which she thought was a strange thought, but she pushed it to the side.

"Florida! Right," Leo grinned, "anyways, Blake meet Beauty Queen and Blondie."

To say that Blake looked confused was an understatement, and Annabeth had to force down the daggers she oh so badly wanted to send Leo for calling her 'Blondie'.

"Uh, hi," Blake said sheepishly, and Piper rolled her eyes at Leo, before jutting out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Piper," she said, and Blake shook her hand, "not Beauty Queen."

Blake flashed a grin, exposing a dimple on his left cheek, and nodded.

"Got it. Piper, not Beauty Queen," he said. Piper smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm Annabeth," Annabeth introduced herself, "not Blondie."

Blake laughed again, and shook her hand before glancing towards Leo.

"I don't know if you should be my guide if you're handing me all of the wrong information," Blake said, and Leo pretended to look hurt by putting a hand over his chest.

"I'm wounded," he said, "truly. Anyways, come on Blake, we've got the rest of the school to cover before first period so let's move."

Blake flashed a look to Piper and Annabeth as if to say _Help_ and the two girls just chuckled before waving him off with Leo.

"Good luck!" Piper called, and Blake glanced over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd trying to keep up with Leo who was probably on the other side of the school by now. Annabeth looked at Piper and both girls burst into a fit of giggles before the bell rang signaling they had to get to homeroom.

"I'll see you later," Annabeth called, and Piper waved before the girls parted ways.

Annabeth's first period was a drag, seeing as it was a Wednesday morning, and most people were already tired with school. She sat through her English class without paying too much attention and tried to focus on the material she had to learn by third period, which was AP Psych.

Second period was Annabeth's elective, also her favorite class of the day; Architecture. Her school had begun a new program a few years in advance for it, and Annabeth signed up the second she reached junior year which made her eligible for the class.

Hazel was also in this class, mostly because she wanted to learn about all of the old structures of the Roman buildings and such due to her old family heritage that originated from Rome.

"Hey Hazel," Annabeth greeted, and the curly-haired girl smiled at her.

"Hey, how was first period?" Hazel asked, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, making sure to exaggerate the motion.

"Boring. How about you?"

"Extremely boring."

Annabeth smiled and turned her attention to the front of the room when her teacher walked in to begin class. Annabeth knew she didn't need to take notes in that class, seeing as she already knew everything that needed to be known about Architecture, but she still wanted to take notes, just to be more involved in the class.

Much to Annabeth's disappointment, that class went by much too quickly, and soon it was time for third period, or in her case; AP Psych.

"Relax, you'll do fine on the test," Hazel assured Annabeth as the two girls walked out of the Architecture room when the bell rang. Annabeth smiled weakly at her friend before heading in the direction for her classroom.

Because of the close proximity of her two classes, she was usually one of the first ones to get to her Psych class, and unfortunately, so was Valerie. The two girls didn't hate each other, it was just always _awkward _between them. As Annabeth walked into the room, Valerie was already seated, studying some last minute notes. She looked up, meeting her brown eyes with Annabeth's grey ones before Annabeth took her seat, neither one of them saying a word.

Annabeth pulled out some of her notes as more students piled into the class, and her heart thumped against her chest.

_Relax Annabeth, it's just a test, you've taken a million of them before. _

Piper, Reyna, and Jason filed in, all who were also in this class. Annabeth smiled at Reyna, who had moved to New York last year, and was instantly taken in by Annabeth's friends, and becoming one of her own.

Annabeth's teacher, Dr. Jefferson, walked into the room, closing the door behind her and standing at the front of them.

"I see some nervous faces," she said, "you will all do well on the test, just remember what we covered in class and do your best."

_Easier said than done_.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and everyone's attention turned to it. Dr. Jefferson opened it, and in walked Blake.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized, "I kind of got lost."

"Ah Mr. Jackson," Dr. Jefferson said, "please come in, you haven't missed anything yet."

Annabeth glanced over at Valerie whose eyes lit up at the sight of Blake, and Annabeth resisted the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes. _Of course _that's what she and her friends were giggling about. Blake. They thought he was cute.

"Class we have a new student joining us today, as I'm sure you are aware. Mr. Jackson you can take a seat in the back if you like, we're taking a test today but I don't expect you to know the material that we covered you so you can go over some previous notes that we covered," Dr. Jefferson said, and Blake nodded before heading towards the back of the room. He grinned when he saw Annabeth and took the empty seat next to her.

"Hey 'not Blondie'," he greeted softly as chatter broke out amongst the class in the few minutes of freedom while Dr. Jefferson went to get the notes for Blake. Annabeth suppressed the smile that was begging to form on her face.

"It's Annabeth," she corrected.

"I know," Blake said, "but I think Blondie suites you."

Annabeth stared at him, and his smug grin and let out a nervous laugh before shaking her head.

"Don't get used to it," she said, and this time Blake laughed.

"Kind of sucks that you guys have to take a test," Blake said while leaning back in his chair, and Annabeth shrugged casually.

"It happens in every class," she said. Blake shook his head.

"No I mean, it sucks that you have to take a test while you get to watch me sit here and _not _take the test," he said with a grin on his face, and that same dimple on his left cheek. Annabeth couldn't hold back her grin, seeing as his smile was infectious.

"Not exactly, seeing as you're already a whole unit behind the rest of us," Annabeth said, "I'd much rather take the test now instead of later."

"Touché," Blake said, and then Dr. Jefferson walked back into the room, carrying not only Blake's notes, but the rest of the tests for everyone else. Annabeth glanced at Blake as Dr. Jefferson started handing out the tests, and he shot her a grin.

"You may begin when you get your test," Dr. Jefferson said, and Annabeth looked down and got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>So in case you couldn't tell; Blake is Percy. <strong>

**What do you think is going to happen? **

**Please review! They make me very happy (:**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me and I hope you like this chapter. You'll learn about Percy's disguise in this chapter (:_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

**Percy**

As soon as Percy stepped inside of his house- penthouse, he ripped the brown wig off of his head, and his fingers instantly flew to his scalp. The wig had been rather uncomfortable, and had started to itch, but Percy was too afraid to scratch his head for the fear of knocking the wig off and giving away his disguise.

He carried himself up the stairs towards his room, and dropped his backpack on the floor before heading into his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but think that something was off.

His black hair fell just above his chocolate brown eyes and his-

Wait.

Brown eyes?

Percy's heart did a mini flip until he realized that he still had the brown contacts in that Grover had provided him with this morning. He took them out quickly and took a deep breath; he wasn't going crazy.

He put the colored contacts back in their case for tomorrow and let out a sigh of relief as his sea green eyes looked back at him through the mirror. He grinned to himself before walking back out into his room and flopping onto his bed.

He had figured he had a pretty successful first day, and no one had suspected a thing, which he was lucky for. He had made some pretty nice friends including, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and Leo Valdez, even though Leo could be a little energetic and hard to keep up with, he was still able to lighten the mood with his outgoing persona and flamboyant attitude.

Frank was the complete opposite of Leo, quieter, but he still managed to crack a smile at Leo's jokes. Percy felt like he could trust Frank, even though he had only met the guy, there was something about him that was reassuring.

Jason seemed familiar. Percy couldn't put his finger on it, but he had definitely seen Jason before, somewhere, and it was driving Percy a little crazy. Maybe it was the cliché blond hair and blue eyes, but Percy didn't think that was it.

Percy had also made sure to keep an eye out for any girl that caught his attention. Not that he was trying to be a regular teenage boy who couldn't keep his hormones in check, but because he started to think that Grover's plan could actually work. He hadn't heard from Brooke, and he was pretty sure it was over between the two of them, especially since Brooke's tantrum, but Percy was determined to find someone who wouldn't screw him over like she had.

Piper was beautiful and nice, but it was obvious that she and Jason had a growing relationship. He could tell by the eyes they made at each other during lunch. Piper also seemed trustworthy, and she seemed like someone Percy could go to when he needed help.

Hazel was sweet, but it was also obvious she liked Frank. He could tell by the small flirtatious smiles they made at each other, and Percy figured that they would be a cute couple, seeing as the both of them were shy.

Reyna was beautiful, but very shy, and Percy could tell that talking a lot was out of her comfort zone. Not that that was a problem to Percy, he just didn't know if he could get to know her that well.

Rachel, the girl that Percy had bumped into in the hallway, sparked his interest. With her frizzy hair and bright green eyes, she seemed very friendly. When Percy had helped her pick up the books she had dropped he had learned her name, and he was intrigued by the paint splatters on her jeans.

And then of course there was Annabeth. How could he forget her? She was by the far the most beautiful girl that Percy had seen all day, and the way her grey eyes analyzed everything that was going on around her, intrigued Percy. She was smart, and funny, and Percy couldn't help but want to get to know her better.

Maybe Grover's plan would work after all…

"Earth to Percy?" a voice said, breaking Percy of his thoughts. He lifted his head, and there in the doorway stood his cousin, Thalia Grace. Her arms were crossed over her "Death to Barbie" t-shirt, and her electric blue eyes stared Percy down as if he had just committed a crime and she was here to arrest him.

"Hey Thals," Percy greeted while sitting up on his bed and looking at his older cousin. Thalia was in college, attending North Eastern University, and she was already back in New York for her summer break, seeing as her college let out for summer break in April.

"What the hell were you doing at Goode?" Thalia asked, and Percy frowned at his cousin. How did she know about that?

"How did you-"

"Jason goes there you idiot," she scowled, and suddenly Percy's stomach dropped. Of _course _that's why Jason seemed so familiar. He was Thalia's little brother, but the two haven't lived together in years ever since a family fight that neither one of them had told him about. _The last time Percy had seen Jason was when they were twelve._

"Oh yeah…" Percy trailed off and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"When he came home and started telling me about this new kid, Blake _Jackson_, I was surprised he didn't figure it out before I did," she said.

"Wait, you two are living together again?" Percy questioned and Thalia nodded curtly, probably not wanting to go into detail about their living arrangements. He figured that would be a conversation for later.

"Anyways, he didn't recognize you, but I'm just confused on _why _you are there?" Thalia said while raising her eyebrows at her younger cousin. Percy chewed on his bottom lip and his eyes lingered on the picture of him and Brooke smiling that was still on his dresser. Without answering Thalia, he stood up and walked over to the picture of him and Brooke and hit it harshly into the trash.

Thalia didn't say anything, but just slowly made her way over to Percy.

"I'm sorry, Perce," she said softly, the harshness in her tone had left by now, "I thought Brooke was different."

"Yeah, so did I," Percy answered bitterly, ripping his eyes away from the trash can where the shattered picture now lay.

"That still doesn't explain why you're going to Goode," Thalia said, and Percy let out a breath before explaining Grover's plan to her, and about how he wanted to meet someone who didn't see him as Percy Jackson, heir to millions of dollars, or Percy Jackson, the number one bachelor on the Upper East Side. He wanted to be seen as Percy Jackson, the teenage boy who loved to swim, and loved everything and anything blue, who was an extreme momma's boy, and didn't care what anyone thought. He wanted to be seen as Percy Jackson, the boy who loved to make people laugh, and he wished that he could just be himself, but now he had to be disguised as someone else.

For now he would be seen as Blake Jackson.

Thalia seemed to ponder on the plan, and Percy was worried she wouldn't approve, and tell him to not go anymore, or to tell everyone his secret identity, but much to his surprise, she cracked a grin.

"Who knew Grover could be such a genius?" she said, and Percy laughed nervously.

"Hey!" a familiar voice said from the doorway, "I'm pretty smart, thank you very much."

Grover entered the room, his curly hair falling above his brown eyes. He put his hands on his hips while looking at Thalia who just grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

"Apparently," she teased, and Grover rolled his eyes before turning to Percy.

"So," he said, "how'd it go today?"

"Pretty good," Percy said, "no one suspected a thing."

"Did you know that he didn't recognize Jason?" Thalia asked Grover incredulously. Grover's jaw dropped so he looked like a goldfish and he raised an eyebrow at Percy who rose his hands in defense.

"I haven't seen the kid in almost six years," he protested, "not my fault."

Thalia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You'd better not get caught," she remarked, "but you also might want to tell Jason. You know since he's your _cousin _and everything."

Percy chewed on his lip, and shrugged.

"I don't know how he'd react," Percy said, and Thalia shrugged as well.

"I mean I can tell him if you want," she said, and Percy pondered on this for a minute before shaking his head.

"Nah, I'll do it," he said.

"Uh," Thalia said sheepishly while looking at her cousin, "I kind of already told him."

"Thalia!" Percy and Grover both exclaimed, and Thalia rose her hands in defense.

"What? I didn't know about your whole plan! Besides, he's on his way over now, so you can talk to him before you go back to school tomorrow."

Percy let out a groan and sat back down on his bed, hoping that Jason knew how to keep a secret. As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Grover and Thalia both looked to Percy.

"I'm not getting it," he said and looked accusingly at Thalia, "you go."

Thalia groaned, but obliged and headed downstairs to let her younger brother into the house. Percy and Grover exchanged nervous looks as the sound of padded footsteps made their way up to Percy's room.

Jason appeared in the doorway, and Percy grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Jace," Percy said, and much to Percy's surprise, Jason laughed before coming over to give Percy a "manly" hug.

"Blake," he teased, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"You'd better keep your trap shut," Percy said, and Jason rolled his eyes, a common trait he had taken from his sister.

"I'm not stupid," Jason said, "but it would've been nice to know before we had to introduce ourselves earlier today."

Percy grinned, and then proceeded to explain to Jason the plan that Grover had come up with, and Jason nodded once he was done while glancing around Percy's room.

"Just don't go after Piper okay? I uh… I kind of like her," Jason said while scratching the back of his neck. Percy chuckled and patted Jason's shoulder.

"It's obvious, dude," Percy said, "and it's obvious she likes you too."

"Really?" Jason asked, his eyes lighting up, and Percy nodded. A blush came over Jason's cheeks as he thought of Piper, and Percy glanced towards Thalia and Grover who were watching the sweet reunion. Percy had to admit; he missed his cousin. When they were younger, he and Jason hung out all of the time, until the whole family fight that went down between the Graces.

Percy knew that his parents knew what happened between them, seeing as Poseidon, and Jason and Thalia's father, Zeus, were brothers, but they never told Percy what had happened, and all Percy knew at the time was that Jason had moved away with his mother, while Thalia stayed in New York with her father.

Now apparently, they were living together again, and Percy still didn't know the details of what had happened.

"Hey, you two have homework," Thalia teased, "you'd better get working. Must suck being in high school again."

Percy stuck his tongue out at Thalia as she headed downstairs with Grover, leaving Jason and Percy to do their homework. Percy had started homeschooling as soon as he started high school, seeing as the press was constantly hounding him and his family. He could barely make it to the bus stop without being asked questions, and he was only fourteen at the time.

He had forgotten what it was like to attend a public school again, seeing as his tutor and nanny, Ella, had been his teacher for the past few years.

He usually wasn't given homework, but now here he was, working on his AP Psych homework that he needed to do to catch up with the rest of the class.

"How was that test by the way?" Percy asked as Jason pulled out his own homework. Thalia must have informed him to bring over his stuff, seeing as she wanted the two cousins to bond again, but Percy would talk to her about that later.

"Eh, some questions were hard, but I think I did pretty well on it," Jason said, and Percy nodded while looking down at the text book he was required to read.

"I saw those googly eyes you were making at Annabeth by the way," Jason teased, and Percy felt his cheeks flush.

"I was not!" he protested, and Jason laughed.

"Yeah, okay man, just get back to your homework."

**So Jason knows. **

**What do you think? **

**Also, please check out my other stories! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth**

For once, Valerie was actually on time, which was a first. Annabeth assumed it was only because she wanted to get to school early to see Blake, but she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead drove her and her step-sister to school in silence. Like always.

"Thanks sis!" Valerie called as she got out of the car when they pulled into school, which Annabeth thought was strange.

"You're in a good mood today," Annabeth commented, and Valerie smiled with a shrug.

"Sometimes the sun just shines a little brighter," and with that wonderful comment, Valerie was off with her friends who instantly raced inside of the school. Annabeth rolled her eyes, thinking about how they were probably going to find Blake, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

She headed up the stairs to Goode High School, and headed straight for her locker. She had brought along one of her favorite books to school; _An Abundance of Katherine's _by John Green, and she was dying to read it again. For the fifth time.

She just loved all of John Green's books, and although The Fault In Our Stars was a little mainstream for her, she still loved it just as much.

As she was walking to her locker, her face was buried in her book, when she came face to face with someone's chest.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry!" Annabeth apologized quickly, while picking up the book that had fallen to the ground. She heard a light chuckle, and was met by chocolate brown eyes when she lifted her head.

"It's chill," Blake said, while running a hand through his hair, "are you alright?"

Annabeth resisted the urge to look at the little sliver of skin that showed of his lower stomach when he lifted his arm, taking some of his shirt with him.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said while clutching her book to her chest, "sorry, I kind of got lost in my book."

Blake chuckled, and glanced down at the book she was reading.

"You like to read?" he questioned, as if it was news to him, and Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him.

"You sound surprised," she said.

"It's just that you're blonde," he said, with a bit of a joking tone, but still Annabeth hit him on the arm.

"Ow!" he complained.

"That's an awful stereotype that I think needs to get shoved up an elephant's ass. Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb! There are plenty of successful blondes who just happen to be-"

"I gotcha Wise Girl," Blake laughed, holding his stomach from Annabeth's analogy of shoving a stereotype up an elephant's ass, and she couldn't help but crack a grin herself.

"Wise Girl?" she said while raising her eyebrows at him, "that's an awful nickname."

"More the reason to call you it."

Annabeth couldn't force back the smile that was creeping its way onto her face, as Blake grinned his charismatic grin at her, showing that dimple on his left cheek, and making her feel like her knees were puddy. _Get it together Annabeth, he's just a guy_!

The bell rang, signaling that they had to get to homeroom, and Annabeth couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"I'll see you in Psych?" she said, and Blake nodded.

"See you later."

And with that, she walked away with a smile, and even if she hated to admit it, a blush on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Percy liked Annabeth. He liked the way she smiled, and he liked the way she talked with such a fluency that it made him feel like he was listening to a song. He just really liked her. And he had only just met her.

He wanted to slap himself, and scold himself for getting so caught up in something so quickly. He had promised himself, after the whole situation with Brooke that he wouldn't let himself fall quickly, and get hurt yet again.

But here he was, starting all over again.

He wanted to get to know Annabeth, and he wanted to know more about her. What was her favorite book? Maybe it was the one she was carrying with her when she walked into him. What was her favorite quote?

He wanted to know the stupidest things about her, but he also thought that these little things had such a significant impact on who she was, and he wanted to know her.

He also wanted her to know him. And the _real _him. Yeah, he would have a different name, and a slightly different appearance, but he would be able to tell her what his favorite color was, and his favorite sport, without her instantly asking how much money was in his bank account.

Percy had to admit, he felt a little better now that Jason knew about his secret, and it made it a little easier to try to act calm around his new friends. He had talked to Jason before school, and Jason had assured him that plenty of girls were already after him, seeing as he was the mysterious "new guy".

But much to Percy's disappointment, Jason didn't mention Annabeth.

Percy didn't want to deal with those bimbos who only wanted a hot boyfriend, he wanted something real and raw. He knew that as soon as he told any of those girls who were after him who he really was, that would only make them want to date him even more.

And be just like Brooke.

Percy didn't think Annabeth would be like that. At least he hoped not.

Oh who was he kidding? He knew nothing about her, and he had only met her yesterday, yet he was so infatuated it made him dizzy. Was love at first sight real?

He almost snorted to himself, thinking of how stupid he was being. He promised himself he would take this slow, and slow was what he was going to do. He was going to get to know her, and then he would decide whether or not she would accept him for who he was.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for third period, or in Percy's case, AP Psych.

Percy walked into the class, not getting lost this time, and went to take his seat in the back near the window, and next to Annabeth, who was already in there. He wondered if she was one of the first people to class.

"Hey," he greeted as he sat down next to her with a smile. Annabeth looked up from the book she was reading from earlier, and smiled at him. Her stormy grey eyes swirled like storm clouds, and Percy felt like if he looked at them any longer, then it would start to rain.

"How are you doing after I intruded on your personal space?" Annabeth asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. Percy chuckled and opened his notebook for Psych.

"I'm doing okay, thanks for your concern," he said with a grin, and Annabeth smiled, her clouds for eyes turning a shade brighter like the clouds that loom over the sky after a spring storm. Her eyes reminded him of the clouds outside right now. It was April, so of course there was going to be a lot of April rain storms, and today seemed to be one of them.

There wasn't any rain, only the clouds that loomed low in the sky, but the smell of fresh rain was in the air, and the sky only reminded Percy more of Annabeth's eyes.

Before Annabeth could respond, Dr. Jefferson began with her lesson, explaining about how the human mind can associate certain memories with the different senses. Scent being the sense closest related to memory.

Percy had admit, he found psychology interesting, but the window was cracked a bit from behind him, and he could smell the spring air that was just about to go through a rain storm, and occasionally a soft breeze would blow on the nape of his neck. To sum things up, Percy was feeling pretty sleepy.

He felt his eyelids grow heavy, especially when Dr. Jefferson turned off the lights for a brief video on how the brain and scents were connected.

Something suddenly hit the side of Percy's head; a crumpled up piece of paper. Percy's eyes shot open and he stared at Annabeth who grinned innocently, while keeping her eyes trained on the video playing in front of them. Percy took the crumpled up piece of paper and read it.

_You seem tired ~Wise Girl_

Percy grinned at the nickname, and took his pen to scribble something back.

_I was up late last night studying with Jason ~Blake_

He had almost wrote Percy, but had caught himself before he did, knowing that if he did, Annabeth would be very, very confused. He gently tossed the paper back to Annabeth, so it landed on her desk, and she took it and read it.

Percy waited a moment until she tossed the crumpled up piece of paper back.

_That's good that you and Jason are becoming friends, I know it must be hard being the new kid ~Wise Girl_

Percy mentally cursed himself for giving away how he and Jason were close, but he knew that he could easily cover it up.

_Yeah, we have a lot of classes together ~Blake_

"Mr. Jackson, do you have something you would like to share with the class?" Dr. Jefferson's voice spoke up, and Percy's heart stopped. He glanced at Annabeth out of the corner of his eye, and could see her trying to contain her giggles.

"Uh, no ma'am," Percy said sheepishly. Dr. Jefferson eyed him, and then turned to Annabeth.

"Ms. Chase, if there is something so very funny, please do share it with the class," she said. This time, Annabeth's cheeks flushed and she stuttered to find her words.

"Sorry ma'am," she said nervously. Percy pegged her as the type of student to never get in trouble with her teachers.

"I will have no flirting in here. That is for outside of the classroom. If I allowed the flirting to go on in here then there would be way too many teenage hormones in one class," Dr. Jefferson said while shaking her head. A few snickers came from the room, and Percy and Annabeth both turned bright pink.

"Ah blushing," Dr. Jefferson pointed out, "another sense that is affected when one is embarrassed, flattered, in love, the list goes on. Now let's go back to our lesson."

Percy didn't know if he could turn a shade of red darker as the class erupted into laughter. He refused to turn and meet Annabeth's eyes, and his heart was pounding against his rib cage. Apparently, Dr. Jefferson liked to connect her lesson with the events that took place in class.

When the bell finally rang, Percy was the first one out of the class.

"Hey Blake," Jason said while slinging an arm over his cousin's shoulder, "that was quite a show back there."

"Shut up," Percy felt himself laugh, feeling that it was pretty hilarious what had happened.

"Annabeth was so red," Jason laughed.

"Ow!" he cried when Annabeth came up beside them and slapped Jason's arm.

"It wasn't funny!" she cried, and Jason snickered.

"I beg to differ."

"Oh leave them alone, Sparky," Piper said while coming up next to the trio, "I thought it was cute."

Percy still felt like his heart was beating abnormally, but now that he looked back on what had happened, he couldn't help but laugh. It was pretty funny.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Percy sat with Jason and his new friends, feeling extremely giddy. Not because he was developing a crush, but because he felt like a <em>normal <em>teenager for once, and it felt good. He didn't mind being homeschooled, that wasn't the part he didn't like, but he didn't feel like everyone around him was only using him. He felt like he was part of a group, and although it was only his second day, he felt accepted.

The only thing that was nagging in the back of his head, was his identity.

_They like you as Blake, not Percy. If they knew you were Percy, they wouldn't treat you any differently_.

Percy felt himself lose his appetite at these words that ran through his mind. He glanced over at Jason and thought that Jason knew who he was, but he still treated him the same. Or maybe that was because they were family and have known each other since they were born…

He decided not to think about it too much, and that it was a problem for later, and that he would focus on the now, and focus on making friends who he figured he could count on.

Percy had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and when he was coming back, he was stopped by a girl with blonde hair that was a rival to the color white, and brown eyes, similar to the colored contacts he had in. She was pretty, but as soon as she smiled, he could see right through her. He had dealt with girls like this before.

"Hey, you're Blake right?" she asked, and Percy nodded, trying to get used to the name switch.

"I'm Valerie," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Percy said, and glanced over her shoulder at the table in which his new friends sat. Leo still insisted on being his guide, but Percy had insisted that he go on his own today, just to see if he could find his way around the school without help.

Although, Leo was a little hard to keep up with in the first place. Maybe it would be easier without a guide.

"I was just wondering if you'd want to I don't know, hang out some time?" the girl, Valerie asked. Percy smiled, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Uh yeah, sure, I don't know when I'll be able to though, my schedule is pretty packed," he said. That was always his excuse. His heart was too soft to say no, unless someone was plain rude to him, so he always made sure that the girl, or whoever it was, that he had a busy schedule, and that he couldn't promise anything.

Valerie smiled and nodded.

"Okay, here's my number by the way," she said, and handed him a piece of paper with her number scribbled on it. Percy smiled slightly, but knew that if she knew who he really was, it would make no difference. She was shallow, just like the rest of them.

Well, he couldn't jump to conclusions so quickly. Maybe she was just being friendly.

After she walked away, Percy let out a sigh and headed back over to his table with his new friends and his cousin, and sat down.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was boring. It'll pick up soon I promise, but I also don't want to jump right into things too quickly. Stories need to build up, you know?<strong>

**Anyways, thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! They always make my day! (: **

**I've also mentioned this in my other stories, that I'll be starting a new thing at the end of each of my chapters called question of the day. **

**Today's question: Who's your favorite band? **

**Mine is One Direction and I know they're a boyband but still.**

**Let me know who yours is in a review! (:**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth didn't exactly want to go home. She didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts, especially the ones that drifted towards her mother, and made her think; why did she leave?

She especially didn't want to go home to an empty house that would soon be filled with chatter and the loudness of her two younger brothers.

She was heading to her locker to grab her sweatshirt at the end of school, dodging rowdy teenagers, and making her way towards her locker. She ran a hand through her blonde curls, exasperated. She felt like if she had any more tests her brain would explode, and she's pretty sure it had already short-circuited. It was only an amount of time before her brain completely shut down.

From all of the tests, essays, projects, and thinking about college, Annabeth's brain was fried. She tried her best to be the perfect student, always striving for an A or A+ and never settling for anything less. She was working at a local bookstore, trying to make enough cash to help her parents pay for whichever college it was that she was going to choose to go to. She knew it wouldn't be much, but it would help.

Annabeth glanced at her phone, and realized that she had work today, and let out an internal groan. She knew that Valerie her choir club that afternoon, so she silently smiled to herself that she wouldn't have to endure another awkward car ride.

Annabeth's father married Valerie, Bobby, and Matthew's father a year and a half ago, and instantly, Annabeth and Valerie didn't hit it off. It's not like they hated each other, it's just that they were so _different _that they could never agree on anything.

Annabeth and her dad had to move halfway across the country, to New York, to move in with his new wife, and Annabeth's stepmother, and Annabeth was forced to go to Goode, and leave all of her friends back at home. Luckily, she met Piper, and Piper instantly took her in under her wing.

Needless to say, Annabeth resented Valerie at first, blaming her for forcing her to move to San Francisco, but now that Annabeth looked back on it, maybe it was a good thing. Otherwise she would have never met Piper, or any of the others.

Speaking of Piper.

"Hey Annie," the choppy haired girl greeted with a smile on her face. Annabeth gave her a look at the insufficient nickname that she absolutely loathed.

"Sorry," Piper said with a sheepish grin, "Hey _Annabeth_."

Annabeth laughed lightly before shutting her locker and the two girls headed into the bustling crowd of what was teenager stench.

"I can escape while I still can," Annabeth said, and Piper gave her friend a strange look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Valerie," Annabeth said, as they made their way down the hallway, "she has choir club today, and I don't have to drive her home."

Piper laughed, her laugh echoing throughout the halls, although it was already loud.

"The things you do to avoid that girl," she said and hooked her arm through Annabeth's as they hurried towards the exit. Unfortunately, Annabeth couldn't seem to escape her step-sister, because there she was standing at the top of the concrete steps. Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank were all sitting a few steps down, talking about something, while busy kids made their ways to the student parking lot or the main road to catch her bus.

Annabeth took a double take when she saw who Valerie was talking to; Blake.

"Someone's jealous," Piper sing-songed, and Annabeth glared at her "friend".

"Me? Of what?"

"Oh don't be so obtuse Annabeth," Piper said as the two girls made their way towards Jason and the others, "Blake and Valerie."

"Why would I be jealous of that?" Annabeth asked, honestly and truly confused at Piper's question, but Piper only gave her a look.

"Because you _love _him," she teased, a grin making its way onto her face again.

"Who does Annabeth love?" Jason asked out of curiosity as Piper sat down next to him, greeting him with a quick kiss on the cheek. Annabeth's cheeks flushed as she sat down next to her best friends, and shook her head, before shooting Piper a glare.

"No one," Annabeth said, "Piper's just being delusional."

"Hey!"

Annabeth grinned and elbowed her friend playfully before Valerie's laughter filled Annabeth's ears, causing her to cringe.

"See!" Piper said, pointing to Annabeth, "she's jealous."

"Of what?" Leo asked.

"Nothing!" Annabeth said, not wanting her friends to get the idea she actually _liked _Blake. Yeah he was nice, but he wasn't her type, and she only just met the guy the day before.

"If it's any consolation," Annabeth said, glaring at Piper who was getting way too entertained at this whole matter, "Valerie makes me cringe. Her laugh is just…"

"Like a hyena?" Frank suggested, and a smile cracked on Annabeth's face, before the others laughed along. Annabeth chuckled and nodded.

"Yes Frank, exactly."

"I feel so bad that you actually have to _live _with her," Hazel commented, cringed slightly. Annabeth looked over her shoulder at her step-sister who was flirtatiously putting her hand on Blake's arm while batting her eyelashes every few seconds. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She did this with every new guy that was attractive. She would snag her claws in him like he was her prey and then they would date for a while, but Val would end up ending things before they got too serious.

Annabeth almost felt sorry for Blake. He was falling right into Valerie's trap, and she felt like she should warn him, but it would only make Piper and the rest of her friends think that she actually _did _have feelings for a boy she just met the day before. She was not going to be like Anna from Frozen.

Suddenly, Valerie turned, and she and Blake started walking down the concrete steps.

"Hey Per- Blake!" Jason called, his cheeks flushing slightly as he spoke. Blake grinned and waved to the group as he was instantly dragged along by Valerie. Annabeth gave Jason a strange look, but he waved her off and instantly changed the subject, talking about how in Chemistry someone had caused the Bunsen Burners to go off, and almost burnt down the entire science hall.

Annabeth let out a sigh, and wasn't exactly listening. She had too much on her mind to be focusing on Bunsen Burners and annoying step-sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

This girl could talk an ear off.

Percy was seriously considering chopping both of his ears off so he wouldn't have to listen to her ramble on anymore. At first, he thought it was nice, and that she was being friendly, but he couldn't even get a _word _in. And it was _all _about _her_.

She was talking about how she got a solo lead in her choir's next concert, and how she works at Starbucks, and how she wants to move because she can't stand her step-sister, and how she wants all of this stuff, but Percy couldn't even say what his favorite color was.

How he had agreed to go on a date with her this weekend? He didn't know. Maybe it was because he agreed to go before he realized that she would _talk _the whole time.

Percy almost leapt out of joy when they reached his car, using an old one that he was able to scoop up of course. He didn't really think arriving in a new convertible would exactly help with this entire plan.

"Here's my car," Percy said quickly, in the middle of Valerie telling him about how she wants to have a wedding in Hawaii one day. He kind of stopped listening a while ago, and he was hoping that Jason and the others would invite him over so he could escape Valerie's constant talking, but he also didn't want to appear rude. It's not like Valerie was mean or anything just…talkative.

"Oh," Valerie said with obvious disappointment filling her voice.

"Yeah," Percy said scratching the back of his head, "but I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Valerie's brown eyes instantly lit up and she nodded quickly.

"Yeah, of course!"

Percy grinned and opened the front door to climb in when Valerie stopped him.

"Oh I almost forgot," she said sheepishly, "I hate asking this, but do you think you could drive me home? My choir club meeting got cancelled today and I don't really want to ask my step-sister, seeing as she gets annoyed every time I do."

Percy internally groaned, but forced a smile onto his face. He didn't want to be known as the new jerk on his first few days of school, so he nodded, and gestured towards the passenger side.

"Climb in."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

As soon as Annabeth got home, she fell onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her mind never stopped, and she always had something new to think about and to analyze. Her mind raced, and she closed her eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, the slam of a car door broke Annabeth's thoughts, and she stood from her bed to look out the front window. There was Blake, sitting in an old and worn out car, while Valerie smiled and waved goodbye to him before heading inside of the house. Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and instead went to change for her shift at the local bookstore.

Valerie walked by Annabeth's room, and the two girls made eye contact briefly before Valerie disappeared down the hallway into her room. This time, Annabeth couldn't resist rolling her eyes as she slipped on the t-shirt that the bookstore required her to wear.

"You're home early," Annabeth spoke, knowing that Valerie could hear her.

"Yeah, well…"

"Blake drove you home?"

"What are you stalking me?" Valerie asked, annoyance obviously hidden in her voice. Annabeth gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to start an argument.

"No," she said, her voice dangerously close to raising, "I saw him in the car out front."

"So you were stalking me," Valerie called back, with a dry laugh, "Annie, your desperation is showing."

Annabeth knew she shouldn't, but she stormed into Valerie's room which was right next to hers and stood in the doorway.

"I think you should learn what stalking actually means," Annabeth said, "and you can have Blake for all I care. I was only curious as to why you were home early. That's all."

With an exasperated huff, Annabeth turned on her heel and headed downstairs to go to work. Valerie didn't say anything in response to Annabeth's slight annoyance rant, but she couldn't stand it when Valerie tried to act like the world revolved around her.

She was insufferable.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

"Thank gods, I'm home," Percy groaned as he stepped into his penthouse. He didn't think he could take another minute of listening to Valerie ramble on about herself, but of course he had a date with her, so that meant quality Valerie spending time. Since everything during the date was going to be focused on her.

He didn't know why she hated her step-sister so much, since she had made it obvious during the car ride back to her house, and it just made Percy curious as to how someone could hate someone as much as Valerie hated her step-sister.

"Hey," Grover said with a grin on his face as Percy made his way up to his bedroom. Grover stood at the top of the stairs and laughed when he saw Percy's expression.

"Rough day?" he asked, and Percy groaned before flopping onto his bed.

"You have no idea."

Grover chuckled and sat down next to Percy on the edge of his bed, while patting his knee.

"You'll get through it buddy," he said with a grin, and Percy sat up while glaring at his friend.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Grover, who only seemed to smile more under Percy's intense gaze.

"Enjoying what?"

"Seeing me go to school."

Grover laughed, throwing his head back slightly as he did, and snorting a little bit in the process.

"Yeah, maybe a tiny bit," he said after a moment of laughter, and Percy groaned before taking off the brown mop of a wig on his head, and letting out a sigh.

"I got a date," Percy said, and turned to look at Grover whose eyes widened down at Percy. He was regretting the date that he had, but he knew that the whole plan of this tactic of Grover's was to find a girl that would love him for him. He could already tell that it wasn't going to work out with Valerie, but he had to at least give her a fair chance. Maybe she'd be different on their date.

"Damn, that was fast," Grover said with a grin, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but the girl is so self-centered," Percy grumbled, "It's never going to work."

"So why are you taking her on a date?"

"Just to try things out," Percy said while sitting up. He was going to see if maybe there was more to Valerie than just a pretty shell, and if there was; great. If there wasn't, well, Percy was going to make sure that she knew that he didn't have feelings for her, and that he wasn't going to play with her emotions. That's not what he was here to do.

"Well, Jason told me that there's a party tomorrow night," Grover said, "are you taking her to that?"

Percy laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm going out with her on Saturday."

"Well, make sure to look for any hot girls at the party tomorrow."

Percy mock gasped, and shoved Grover before shaking his head in disapproval.

"Who are you and what have you done with Grover?" Percy said, and Grover laughed in response.

"Hey! I'm just letting you know for _your _sake. Besides, I already have Juniper and she's all I need," he said proudly, and Percy chuckled before leaning back down onto his bed, and staring once more up at the ceiling. Grover stood up and told Percy that he had to get back to work, which Percy simply nodded at before his friend disappeared out of his room. Percy stood up and took his contacts out, since they started to dry out before heading back into his room and laying down on his bed.

He let out a sigh, and was about to close his eyes for a nap when realization dawned on him that he needed to pick up a book for AP Psych. He remembered Dr. Jefferson telling him after class that he had a lot of reading to catch up on, and that she would advise him to do it at home. She said the local bookstore had all of the books that he could find to help him catch up.

He jumped up from his bed and headed to the bookstore.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter again, but it's going to start to get better I promise!<strong>

**By the way, Valerie hasn't mention to Percy that Annabeth is her step-sister, so he doesn't know that they're step-sisters. **

**Also, what do you think is going to happen when Percy runs into Annabeth and not "Blake"? (: **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also have some news! I mentioned this in my other story He's Your Boyfriend, but I'm currently writing a book, and it is (hopefully) going to get published! So if it does, I'll let you guys know! It currently doesn't have a title, because I feel like coming up with a title is something that you should do at the end of a story because then you know what twists and turns you're going to take, and it's easier to name once you have a completed work. **

**But anyways! That's that, and I hope it will get published when we send it to the editor. **

**What do you guys think will happen between Percy and Annabeth? (Not Blake and Annabeth).**

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite sport? (If you have one)**

**Mine is probably hockey, field hockey, and volleyball since I used to play volleyball until I hurt my knees and wasn't allowed to play, but I play hockey and field hockey. I also love watching the NHL and NFL**

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading (: xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was going through all sorts of books, organizing them by alphabetical order, when she let out a sigh. She knew she had so much to do that night, and of course her job was important, but she had a quiz to study for and a paper to edit.

The bookstore was surprisingly crowded for a Thursday night, and she had to help a few costumers find what they needed, but other than that, the evening was going smoothly.

Annabeth walked back behind the counter once all of the books were assorted and put on the shelf her boss had instructed her to do. She started dusting off the counter, being disgusted by the small dust bunnies that sat on top of it, and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, the small bell at the front of the store rang, signaling that someone had entered the store. Annabeth glanced up for a moment, as she usually did when someone entered, and would then glance back down at her work, but this person was different.

It was a teenage boy, maybe her age, or a little older. He walked in wearing a black leather jacket over a sea-green t-shirt, and dark washed jeans with a pair of black and white Nike high tops. He had a pair of Ray-Bans sunglasses over his eyes, which Annabeth almost laughed at, seeing as the sun had started setting a while ago. Messy black hair sat atop his head, as if he had just come back from a walk on the beach.

Annabeth eyed him curiously as he looked off his sunglasses once he was inside, and looked around the room as if he was analyzing the small bookstore. It was like he never seen something so middle class before, and Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Annabeth went back to her dusting, occasionally glancing up at the flashy boy in front of her. He looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She turned around to go through some of the books that were behind the front counter, her fingers ghosting over a few of them as if she was looking for the right one.

"Excuse me," the boy said from behind her, and Annabeth chewed on her lip before turning around. She as almost taken aback by how bright the boy's eyes were. They were a sea-green, a perfect match for the t-shirt that he was wearing.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely. The boy froze, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't know you worked here," he said, and Annabeth frowned.

"Uh, we've never met before?" she said, and all of the color seemed to drain from the boy's face.

"Right, sorry, you look like someone I know," he covered up quickly, but Annabeth still gave him a suspicious look. He looked really familiar…

"So what can I do for you?" Annabeth asked, tossing the towel aside from her cleaning as she looked at the attractive boy in front of her, trying not to get too lost in the clouds. She had to focus on school and work, not cute boys who walked into the store.

"I'm looking for some books on Psychology?" the boy asked, his voice was deep and raspy. Annabeth's ears perked up at this for a moment and she nodded before heading towards the next room where she knew all of the books on Psych were. Sometimes she would come here to study for a Psych test, seeing as the bookstore had all of the right information that she needed.

"Do you take Psych?" she asked as she led the boy towards the section.

"No uh, my friend does but he was drowning in homework, so I offered to come get it for him," the boy said from behind Annabeth.

"Were do you go to school?" she asked.

"Homeschooled," the boy answered almost automatically, and Annabeth turned before nodding and searching through the books on the shelf.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Percy's heart was hammering out of his chest as he stood next to Annabeth, hoping to all of the gods that she didn't recognize him. He had to pray that his disguise at school was good enough to cover him from anyone putting the pieces together that he was both Blake and Percy.

As far as he was concerned, he didn't think Annabeth could tell it was him, and if she did, she didn't say anything.

He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as Annabeth searched for a book on Psychology. Percy had to be careful not to bring this book to school, seeing as Annabeth would most likely recognize it, and he knew she was smart. He could tell that much from his first impression on her, and he didn't doubt she would be able to put the pieces together, and his chances would be ruined.

Although, Annabeth didn't seem to notice that he was Percy Jackson either.

Maybe he wouldn't have to worry.

Suddenly, Annabeth turned around holding a textbook in her hands.

"This should help your friend," she said, "I use it all of the time when I need to study for Psych. It has all of the information you'd need to know about it, in there."

Percy grinned, and nodded before taking the book, his fingers brushing slightly over Annabeth's when he took it. His cheeks flushed, but Annabeth didn't seem to take a notice to this small gesture, which Percy was slightly grateful for.

Her blonde curly hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was dressed in a casual orange t-shirt and jeans. Her nametag was pinned near her left shoulder, and she had black converse to complete the outfit.

She headed back over to the counter, with Percy hot at her heels.

"I'll ring that up for you," she said and Percy nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

Annabeth was positive that she had seen this boy before, and she couldn't put her finger on it. He was so familiar.

She punched in the price for the book and told it to the boy. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, and searched through for money when Annabeth noticed his I.D. in one of the pockets of the wallet.

_Percy Jackson_.

She was pretty sure her eyes were bugging out of her head as she read that name.

_That's _who he was! He was the heir to millions of dollars and belonged to the Jackson family. One of the richest families in all of New York.

"You're Percy Jackson," she heard herself said, and Percy looked up almost instantly. He grinned sheepishly and handed Annabeth a twenty dollar bill for the $10.54 book. She was sure that he had at least ten one hundred dollar bills in that wallet of his.

"Guilty," he said, as Annabeth took the bill from him. She gingerly went to give him his change, but he waved her off.

"Keep the change," he said, and Annabeth felt silly. Twenty dollars was probably nothing to him. It was probably like a nickel compared to anyone else.

"Thanks," Annabeth said and put his book in a bag before handing it to him.

For some reason, she couldn't help but absolutely resent him. He was living in cash, and probably has for his whole life, and here she was struggling to work her job to make enough money for college while trying to balance her school life. He got everything handed to him, while everyone else had to work for their spot in the world.

"Thanks Annabeth," Percy said and took the bag. Annabeth was confused when he said her name; how did he know who she was?

But then she realized that she was wearing a nametag and once again felt silly, but she nodded, trying to be polite when she still had an uneasy feeling about the raven haired boy in front of her.

He put his hand down on the counter, and then left briskly, out of the door quicker than he had come in. Annabeth frowned, and then her heart leaped out of her chest when she saw the tip he had left her on the counter.

It was a one hundred dollar bill.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Annabeth had forced the little incident out of her mind and to focus on school for the day. She had hidden the one hundred dollar bill in her room, away from Valerie and her two demons for step-brothers, knowing that if they got the chance they would steal it.<p>

Annabeth was planning to put it in the bank as soon as possible, but she didn't get home until later that night, and she was way too tired to head out.

"Annabeth!" Piper said as she and Hazel raced over to their blonde friend. Annabeth shut the door to her locker and turned to greet her friends.

"Why is Reyna saying that you're not going to the party tonight?" Piper asked incredulously and Annabeth shrugged while walking past them.

"Because I'm not," she said, and she heard her friends gasp, causing a small smile to make its way onto her face.

"Why not? The Stolls are throwing it! Come on, Annie, it'll be fun," Hazel pleaded, the younger girl walking next to Annabeth. She sighed and hulled her backpack over her shoulder.

"Parties just aren't my thing," she said with a shrug, and it was true. Sure, she's been to them before, but she never really found the point for them. Except that people loved getting wasted and hooking up, but that was just not really Annabeth's thing.

"Blake's going," Piper said, and Annabeth frowned at her friend.

"Good for him," she said, and Piper nudged Annabeth with her elbow.

"Come on! I know you like him!"

"I actually don't, seeing as I just met him, but okay Pipes," Annabeth said, and Piper groaned.

"_Please_. At least come for us. We need you."

Annabeth couldn't force down the smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said, "but I'm not staying for the whole thing."

"Yay!" Piper and Hazel both cheered in victory for convincing their friend to go. She rolled her eyes once more and headed to class, with a small smile on her face.

In Psych, Annabeth was surprised to see Blake as one of the first people in the class. He was sitting in his seat, in the back next to Annabeth, and he was scrolling through something on his phone. Valerie was there as well, and she kept turning to look to Blake, like she wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say.

Annabeth almost laughed at the sight.

"Hey Annabeth," Blake greeted without looking up from his phone. His light brown hair was swept out of his eyes, which were locked on his phone.

"Hey," she greeted back while taking a seat.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared next to Annabeth, and she looked up to see Valerie standing next to Blake's desk.

"So Blake," she said, "where are we going tomorrow night?"

Blake looked up from his phone, his light brown eyes scanning over Valerie's presence.

"Uh, wherever you want," he said while scratching the back of his neck. Annabeth watched with curiosity. Were they going on a date?

It's not like she cared. In fact, she didn't care. She felt bad for Blake if she was being completely honest, seeing as she knew her step-sister and she knew that the second someone else came along, or she got bored of him, Blake would be tossed to the side like yesterday's trash.

"Oh don't be silly," Valerie said with a giggle for extra affect. Annabeth rolled her eyes while looking down at her backpack and searching for her Psych folder.

"What?" Blake asked, obviously confused by Valerie's tactics. Annabeth resisted the major urge to laugh.

"Jessica heard through Amy through Leo through Jason that you were taking me somewhere special tomorrow night," Valerie said, and Blake looked over at Annabeth as if to say: _help_.

She couldn't help the small giggle that made its way up to her lips, and Valerie shot her a look that could kill. Annabeth wasn't intimidated by her sister, she was just irritated by her, and she shot her a look right back.

"Uh, yeah, it's a surprise," Blake covered up quite smoothly, and Valerie smiled as more students began filing into the classroom.

"Okay, I can't wait! And I'll see you at the party tonight, right?" she asked, and Blake nodded before she headed over to her desk which was on the other side of the room. Blake turned to Annabeth, his brown eyes wide with confusion.

"Is that girl crazy or is it just me?" he whispered in a hushed tone, "I didn't say anything to Jason or Leo that I was taking her somewhere special."

Annabeth laughed into her hand before shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure they didn't say anything to her friends either about it," she said, and Blake rolled his eyes.

"What did I get myself into?"

Annabeth chuckled again, and felt like, maybe she didn't have to worry about Blake's feelings, seeing as he was already figuring out how manipulative Valerie could be, and they hadn't even gone on the first date yet. Hopefully, he would be smarter than the other boys whose hearts Valerie had broken, and get out of it before it started.

Dr. Jefferson walked into the classroom to begin the lesson, and Annabeth couldn't resist the urge to glance over at Blake every few seconds. Something about him seemed different today, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

><p>"Piper! Hazel! Let's go!" Annabeth called while knocking on Piper's bathroom door. The two girls were getting ready for the party, and the boys were already down in the living room waiting for them. Reyna was sitting on Piper's bed, picking at her nails as they waited. Reyna's dark hair was pulled back in a French braid, and she was dressed in a red blouse, jeans, and tall brown riding boots.<p>

Annabeth's hair was down, thanks to Piper's persuasive talking her into keeping it down. Annabeth had wanted to keep it up in a ponytail, but Piper convinced her otherwise.

Piper and Hazel weren't the usual girly type, but Annabeth figured they were more excited for Annabeth, seeing as they wanted to get her with Blake, gods know why.

Piper was the complete opposite of her half-sister, Silena, who was the epitome of being girly. She had left an hour ago with her boyfriend, Beckondorf, and she had also helped in picking out Annabeth's outfit, which consisted of a black leather jacket over a white tank top, black jeans, and boots with a small heel to them. Annabeth had refused to wear any heels that were over two inches.

Piper and Hazel emerged from the bathroom, looking stunning as usual. Hazel's dark hair was down, and she was dressed in a gold sundress with gold sandals. It made her golden eyes pop. Piper was wearing jeans, a blue blouse and a brown leather jacket with boot heels. Her hair was left untouched, but it still complimented her.

"Let's go," Piper said with a grin, and Annabeth rolled her eyes before she and Reyna followed them downstairs.

Jason, Leo, Frank, and Nico were all downstairs, and Jason and Frank greeted their girlfriends before they headed out.

The party was so loud, Annabeth was surprised that the cops hadn't already arrived. The Stoll twins, Conner and Travis, always threw the best parties, that was for sure, and Annabeth could tell that this was going to be a long night.

They headed into the chaos, and Annabeth was surprised to see so many people in one place, all who were very drunk.

Actually, she wasn't surprised at all. She dodged over someone who bended over to throw up, and she cringed in disgust as they headed further into the house.

She spotted Blake, he was talking with Beckondorf, who had his arm wrapped around Silena's waist.

"Annabeth!" Silena called, and both Blake and Beckondorf turned, and grinned when they saw her.

"You made it!" Silena chirped before giving her a hug, which Annabeth graciously returned.

"Your sister is pretty persuasive," Annabeth commented, and Silena chuckled.

"That's Piper for you, I'd like to think we're both persuasive."

"Very true."

Blake looked like he was going to say something when Valerie appeared at his side, and instantly started chatting away, pulling him away from the group before he could even protest.

He looked over his shoulder, and Beckondorf waved, earning a glare from Blake.

"That girl is crazy," Silena muttered, "she acts like she owns him."

Annabeth laughed and nodded.

"How do you think I feel? I have to live with her."

Silena cringed and led Annabeth away, with Beckondorf at their heels.

* * *

><p>Annabeth told herself she wouldn't get drunk.<p>

She was more sensible than that to stoop to the level of getting completely and utterly wasted.

But here she was, laughing hysterically at something Leo had said that wasn't all that funny, but everything was funny to her. She had had one too many drinks of the punch (that was spiked, mind you) and she felt like she was on cloud nine.

Her friends weren't exactly the most sober either, seeing as Jason, who was usually more on the quiet side, was all over Piper, and he would sometimes completely break out into song whenever a good one came on. Leo was absolutely crazy, telling jokes every few seconds, and getting enough confidence to hit on every girl that walked by, and even started kissing a few of them. Piper kept asking Jason for piggyback rides, to which he refused, but sometimes he would give in and they'd go for a lap around the house, both of them laughing hysterically whenever Jason would stumble and they would almost go flying.

Annabeth wasn't one to let loose, but she also wasn't the one to get drunk, yet here she was, singing at the top of her lungs and dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"Annabeth," she heard someone mumble next to her, and through her intoxicated vision, she turned around to see a tall boy behind her.

She didn't know what she was doing, in fact, she didn't know what anyone was doing, but she wrapped her arms around the random boy's neck and kissed him. Their intoxicated breath mixed with each other, as she pushed him towards the couch, wanting to kiss him more, whoever he was.

He sat on the couch, pulling her onto his lap as his fingers ghosted over Annabeth's back. She deepened the kiss, feeling woozy from how intensely they kissed each other. She felt like someone was hitting her in the head with a hammer, but she didn't care, her mind was focused on kissing the boy in front of her, and that's what she did. She did until the early hours of the morning, and fell asleep curled up on his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Sunlight poured into the Stoll's house, and Percy groaned as he felt like someone was bashing into his head with a brick. He opened his eyes, and winced at the brightness, seeing his new friends littered across the room. Jason and Piper were cuddled up next to each other, and Leo was face planted into a chair, but he was breathing. Frank and Hazel were lying on top of each other on the floor, and Reyna was curled up on the kitchen table.

He noticed a few other kids from school that he recognized, like Silena and Beckondorf who were lying on the stairs.

Suddenly, he noticed the heavy weight that was lying on him, and he peered down, suddenly remembering the events that had taken place last night. Flashes of blonde hair and intoxicated kisses came running into his mind, and his stomach did a back flip.

He looked down at Annabeth's sleeping form that was curled up next to him as they laid on the couch, and he cursed under his breath.

What did he get himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>So Percy and Annabeth kissed. Even though they were drunk.<strong>

**What do you think Annabeth's reaction would be? **

**Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me! (:**

**Question of the day: If you were stuck on an island with one character from the Percy Jackson series, who would it be?**

**I would say Annabeth because she's badass and she would be able to figure a way out. Or Percy because he could control the ocean and get us off, but either one works. **

**Thanks for reading! (: xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Annabeth felt sunlight pour down on her from the large windows nearby, and she groaned slightly. Her head pounded and she felt like someone was scratching a brick across her face. What had even happened last night?

She couldn't remember, and the thought slightly racked her nerves. She was afraid to let her eyes flutter open, but when she did, she didn't expect to see the scene that laid before her. Teenagers were scattered around the floor, half of them passed out, while half of them were murmuring soft nothings in their sleep.

Annabeth felt the presence of someone underneath her, and she felt her heart quicken a beat when she looked down at the lean torso that she was lying next to. Her eyes trailed up to the owner and she almost gasped when she saw Blake Jackson lying next to her. His eyes were closed, and a small dribble of drool sat at the corner of his lip. Annabeth racked her mind for any remembrance of what had happened last night, and she vaguely remembered making out with a random boy.

Oh no, no, no, no, it couldn't be Blake.

Annabeth scrambled to her feet, standing up from the couch, and as soon as she did, she felt disappointed at the loss of warmth from her previous position from lying next to Blake.

_Stop it Annabeth_ she scolded herself, as she quickly grabbed her jacket that was lying on the coat rack near the front door, and made her way outside into the chilly April morning air.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up to find that Annabeth was no longer next to him. When he had realized that she was the girl that he had drunkenly kissed- made out with, last night, he had felt all sorts of different emotions, and he didn't know why. He felt confused, worried, and a little happy, but he couldn't feel happy because he barely knew her.<p>

Maybe it was because she was attractive, but as soon as that thought entered his mind he felt shallow.

He had fallen asleep after contemplating all of these different scenarios, and when he woke up, she was gone.

He was slightly disappointed that she was gone, but he figured she had saved the both of them from a very awkward encounter. Percy sat up, ignoring the pounding pain in his head as he looked around the quiet living room. Everything looked the same from when he woke up an hour earlier, but he figured it was best to get going before someone called him out on it.

As he exited the house, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out seeing Grover's contact flash on the screen.

"Hello?" he said as he walked over to his car which was (thankfully) still parked on the side of the street.

"Perce! Where the hell are you?" Grover exclaimed into the phone, and Percy retaliated before climbing into his car, well, Grover's car that he was borrowing for his disguise, and started to head back towards the city.

"I'm heading home now, why?"

"You're _late_!" Grover said, and Percy frowned, trying to remember what he could possibly be late for.

"Late?"

"For the auction?" Grover explained, and Percy groaned loudly. His parents owned a car dealership (out of many) that consisted of mainly high-class cars and others of the sorts and they were auctioning off only the best of the best in Manhattan this morning. It was all over the New York news, seeing as celebrities, managers, CEOs, and anyone important to Percy's parents which meant that they had a lot of money, would be there.

"Shit," Percy grumbled, "are my parents home?"

"Yeah, and they're pretty pissed."

"Stall them for me," Percy begged, "I should be home in twenty minutes."

"Okay, but you better hurry. Your dad scares me."

And with that, he hung up. Percy felt jittery at the thought of his parents being angry with him, seeing as they could be very…strict at times. Percy stepped on the gas, and headed back into the Upper East Side so he could get home without his parents killing him.

As he pulled into the private garage for residents of his apartment complex, Percy jumped out of Grover's car and raced towards the doors to head upstairs. Max, the elevator guy, greeted Percy with a curt nod before bringing him up to his floor, all the way at the top. Max was in on Percy's disguise plan, seeing as Percy had to see him every day he left for school and every time he came home.

But Percy's parents didn't know.

Percy thanked Max when the elevator opened into his living room.

"I'm home!" he called, and suddenly Grover raced up to him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, keeping his voice quiet, his eyes were wide and his face was red. Percy was scared to ask what had happened when he tried to stall Percy's parents.

"What do you-"

"The disguise!"

Percy quickly ripped off the wig, and took out his contacts, handing both to Grover who raced towards Percy's room to put them away. Percy hadn't noticed that his heart was beating a mile a minute, until his parents entered the living room, neither one of them looking too particularly happy.

Sally Jackson was a beautiful woman with long elegant brown hair that curled just at the tips. Her brown eyes were wide and filled with kindness and love, but she could get angry when she didn't know the whereabouts of her son.

She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress that ended just above her knees and black pumps. Her makeup was done to perfection, completely the whole "millionaire" look.

Poseidon Jackson had more of Percy's features, consisting of jet black hair that always looked like he had just come back from a walk on the beach (except when he was seen at red carpet events whereas he always had his hair slicked back), and his sea-green eyes shone brightly with authority.

Percy's dad was usually a laid back kind of guy, but whenever it came to work, it was like he was a completely different type of person. He was dressed in a Ralph Lauren suit, his one of many, and black dress shoes to complete his look.

Percy gulped under their stares, seeing as he was still dressed in his clothes from the party last night.

"Perseus Jackson," his father said, his voice surprisingly calm and soft, but Percy knew that that could only mean he was extremely angry. Especially when he used his full name.

"Yes?" Percy said softly, and Poseidon glowered at him.

"Where exactly do you think you were last night?" he asked his son, and Percy suddenly became very interested in his sneakers.

"I was with some friends," Percy answered. It wasn't a lie.

"All night?" Sally spoke up, "You didn't come home last night. I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Percy answered truthfully, he really didn't like upsetting his mom, she didn't need any more stress than was already put on her, "Time just got away from me."

"That's no excuse," Sally continued.

"I know."

"And we have that auction today," Poseidon continued, "You've known about this for weeks, and we expected more from you, Perseus."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Percy said desperately, hoping to get off the hook but he knew it was highly unlikely.

"Go get changed," Sally instructed, "There's a set of clothes laid out on your bed. We'll discuss your punishment after the auction."

Percy didn't like the sound of that, but he obliged and headed up to his room to change.

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat on her bed, staring at the floor for a good ten minutes.<p>

Why had she kissed Blake last night?

And more importantly; why was she still obsessing over it?

If it had been any drunk fling, fine, whatever, it's done with, but for some reason because it was _Blake, _Annabeth couldn't get her mind off of it. She groaned and buried her face in her hands. She barely knew the guy. Yeah they were friends, but she didn't really _know _him.

She didn't care about silly questions like "What's your favorite color?" no, she wanted something real from him, and she didn't know why.

She wanted to know why type of questions kept him up at night, or what he thought his purpose in life was, or what type of difference he wanted to make on the world.

She didn't care about his favorite color.

She groaned once more when she realized she was spending way too much time thinking about this…this _boy_. Her lips tingled at the memory of their kiss, and she fell onto her back onto her bed. She had probably ruined their growing friendship anyways. He would probably think it's weird to be around her now, and she had no chance, now.

Gods, she sounded like Valerie!

Speaking of which…

There was a knock at the door, and Annabeth grumbled a response that sounded like "Come in".

Valerie poked her blonde head through the doorway, and Annabeth sat up when she realized how dressed up her sister was.

"Can I help you?" Annabeth asked, and Valerie stepped into the doorway. She was dressed in a casual high-low dress that was the color of the sky, and tan sandals. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but it was curled like a princess's, and her brown eyes were enhanced with light makeup.

"I'm going to that auction held by the Jackson family," Valerie said, "a ton of celebrities are going to be there, and especially Percy Jackson."

_Jackson_.

Annabeth almost puked at the thought of Blake again, but then she remembered that Valerie had said _Percy _Jackson and not Blake. Annabeth thought back to her encounter with Percy in the bookstore, and how she had resented him at first for walking into her small bookstore dressed all flashy, and acting like he owned the place, but she had learned to tolerate his obnoxious persona.

"Why are you telling me this?" Annabeth asked, still trying to ignore her headache. Valerie looked down at her feet before glancing back up at her sister.

"Do you want to come?"

Annabeth stared at her for a moment, blinking briefly as she tried to decipher if she had heard her step-sister right.

"What?"

Valerie rolled her eyes, and Annabeth almost felt relieved at the sight. At least there was a little bit of Valerie still in there.

"You heard what I said," Valerie commented, "so do you want to come or not because we're leaving soon."

"Why do you want me to come?" Annabeth said, "I thought you think I'm a buzz kill."

"I still do," Valerie said with a shrug, and Annabeth almost laughed if they weren't having this particular conversation, "but I guess you could say Blake is a good influence on me."

Wait. Blake?

"What?" Annabeth said again, "Blake? Blake Jackson? From school?"

Valerie gave her step-sister a strange look and she just nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" she said slowly, "We've been texting for a while and he said that I should try being more friendly towards you. You know, so maybe we could actually tolerate living together."

Annabeth ignored the swirling pit of jealousy that winded up in her stomach, and her lips tingled once more as she remembered her kiss, or, multiple kisses, with Blake the previous night. She decided it would be best not to say anything in front of Valerie, seeing as she would instantly take back her offer.

"That's nice of him," Annabeth said nonchalantly, "but I think I'll pass. Big celebrity events aren't exactly my thing."

"Piper and Jason are going to be there."

"Okay I'll go."

Both girls laughed, and Annabeth had to admit. It felt nice. She and Valerie have never seen eye to eye before, and maybe, just maybe, they could get along for these last years before they went off to college.

"Just let me get changed," Annabeth said looking down at the clothes she wore from last night. Valerie nodded and closed the door. Annabeth stat on her bed for a minute, feeling completely confused. She was jealous that Valerie was talking to Blake, yet she didn't know why. She refused to admit that she had feelings for a boy she barely knew.

But she was also happy that Valerie was talking to him. Apparently, he was a good influence on her, and if that was the case, Annabeth hoped they would stay together.

But then, why was she so jealous?

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will contain the auction. There will be a lot of drama! Sorry this is mainly a filler, but the next chapter will be filled with drama, I promise. <strong>

**By the way, I guess Valerie was one of Percy's ex's that I mentioned in Chapter 1, but that's a mistake. I forgot to change it when I was figuring out names, but his ex's name should be Veronica. Also, don't feel offended if your name pops up as one of his ex's or something, like it's really just a character, I don't know you or your name so I hope you won't be offended by it. **

**So what do you think is going to happen at the auction? **

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading xx (:**

**~stay beautiful~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Mr. Jackson! What do you predict the outcome will be for the auction today?!"

"Mrs. Jackson! Over here!"

"Percy, have you and Brooke gotten back together yet?!"

Percy pushed the bridge of his sunglasses further up his nose as he and his parents were led to the limo that waited for them at the bottom of their apartment complex. He had learned to just block out all of the cameras and the flashes ever since he was younger and his father had started Trident Towers, a part of his mega-corporation.

His mother had started her own fashion line over in Paris and Milan, but also managed to create a cooking show since she always loved to cook. She used to bake Percy blue cookies when he was younger, but ever since she got busy, he hasn't had them in a long time.

The door shut behind them once they were all in the limo and they drove away from the paparazzi that was waiting outside of their apartment complex. Percy took the sunglasses off of his face, and looked at his parents who sat across from him in the nicely decked out limo. He knew that he was going to be in big trouble when he got home, but he decided not to think about that for now.

"Is Zeus going to be there?" Sally asked in a hushed tone to Poseidon, as they usually did when they didn't necessarily want Percy in a conversation. Percy sighed and pulled out his phone as Poseidon nodded and began to explain that Thalia and Jason would also be there.

_That's a relief_. Percy thought, thinking that maybe this whole auction would be a little more bearable if Jason and Thalia were there.

He looked down when his phone buzzed and realized that he had seven new text messages from Valerie, and he cursed under his breath.

"Percy," Sally scolded at her son's foul use of language. He grinned sheepishly before looking back down at his phone.

_V, 11:45 a.m.: Hey are you going to the auction today? I heard the whole school is going to be there._

_V, 11:55 a.m.: Blake? I haven't seen you since the party last night, you should go!_

_V, 12:05 p.m.: Pleaseee_

_V, 12:07 p.m.: Are we still on for tonight?_

_V, 12:17 p.m.: I guess that's a no..?_

_V, 12:30 p.m.: Sorry for bothering you, I guess I know where I stand in this. _

_V, 12:34 p.m.: Your loss._

Percy groaned internally as his parents continued to talk about the auction and how Poseidon's brothers, Zeus and Hades, were both going to be there. Percy hasn't seen his uncles in a long time, especially Hades since his daughter's accident. Percy's cousin, Bianca di Angelo had died from a freak explosion a few years ago, and ever since Hades had shut himself away. Percy hadn't seen his cousin, Nico, Bianca's brother, in a long time either.

Percy turned his attention back to Valerie's rather…annoying texts, and hesitated to respond. Did he really want to go on a date with her tonight? Maybe this was his way out of it without hurting her feelings.

He shut his phone off with a click and looked up when the sounds of cheering and loud voices grew nearer. They had reached Madison Square Garden where the auction was being held, and people were lined up outside. Percy put his sunglasses back on, and followed his parents out of the limo as the cameras started to flash again.

Percy heard a few people shout his name, some of them being particularly familiar to that of screeching girls, as he entered the arena behind his parents. They headed backstage, and Percy glanced at the clock. It was only a quarter to one, when the auction was supposed to start, and Percy had to stay here for seven more hours.

He groaned and sat down.

* * *

><p>Annabeth wished she hadn't agreed to come.<p>

As soon as they got to Madison Square Garden, which was much more crowded than she had imagined possible, Valerie turned sour. She ignored Annabeth every time she spoke, and she kept applying and reapplying her makeup so she looked perfect constantly. She had started the afternoon with a modest amount of makeup, but now it had grown to an excessive amount.

Valerie was only constantly talking to her friends, ignoring Annabeth's presence completely as they stood in line, waiting to get into the arena.

Suddenly, a limo pulled up in front of the main entrance, where Valerie and Annabeth were surprisingly standing close to.

Valerie grabbed her friend's arm as the people inside the limo stepped out.

"Oh my god, that's Percy Jackson!"

Annabeth wanted to roll her eyes for one of two reasons. One being that Valerie was obnoxious, and two being that the limo and the Jackson family was way too fancy for Annabeth's liking. Poseidon was dressed in a suit that could only be from the finest designers, while his wife, Sally was it? Annabeth had thought she read that in a magazine somewhere; was wearing an elegant dress that complimented her perfectly. She was beautiful, to say the least.

And of course there was Percy who came out studded in ray bans sunglasses that covered his sea-green eyes, and a navy blue blazer with a white shirt underneath. He had what looked like a shark tooth necklace around his neck, and black jeans, but of course they weren't just any jeans, but designer. Annabeth quickly glanced at the Calvin Klein tag on the side of his jeans as he walked by. Of _course _he competed the outfit with Vince Ace Slip On shoes.

Annabeth wanted to roll her eyes, but when she looked up she could have sworn Percy was looking right at her.

"Annabeth!" a familiar voice filled Annabeth's ear, and she turned just as Percy entered the arena through the backstage doors.

Piper raced over to Annabeth, pushing through the crowd to get to her friend, and Annabeth almost cried for joy.

"Piper!" she said as she hugged her friend, glad to get away from Valerie and her friends.

"I didn't know you were coming," Piper said as she gave Annabeth a skeptical look, and Annabeth only shrugged while pointing at Valerie and her friends who were standing nearby, not even noticing that Annabeth had left.

"You were dragged?"

"More like persuaded."

Piper laughed and pulled Annabeth away from her idiotic sister and her friends, which Annabeth was extremely grateful for.

"Is Jason here?" Annabeth asked, finding it strange that Piper was here alone, but Piper smiled and nodded.

"He's coming later," she said, "He said he'll text me when he gets here. He has a surprise for us."

"Oh really?" Annabeth asked, and Piper nodded.

"Don't ask me what it is," she said, "because I have no idea."

Annabeth laughed, and felt so relieved that Piper was here to rescue her. She didn't know what had gotten into Valerie, and she didn't really care to know either, but whatever it was, it was making Annabeth regret her decision into coming to this thing with her sister and her friends until Piper showed up and literally saved her from going into a rampage.

A fight was definitely impending between the step-sisters, Annabeth just didn't know how long it would be until it actually happened.

* * *

><p>Percy had never felt more bored in his entire life.<p>

People were filing into the stadium now that the auction was getting ready to start in the next ten minutes, and Percy was sitting backstage in one of the dressing rooms while his mother got ready to go onstage with his father.

"Percy, are you sure you don't want to come onstage and introduce the dealerships with us?" she asked as she applied a little bit extra makeup, and Percy nodded.

"I'm sure, Mom," he said, "I don't exactly like being in the spotlight."

Percy heard a snort from behind him and turned around to see Thalia standing in the doorway.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard you tell," Thalia said while stepping into the dressing room.

"It's true!" Percy protested, but Thalia waved him off and walked over to Sally.

"Hi Aunt Sally," she said while giving her a hug, "you look beautiful as always."

"Why thank you darling," Sally said while hugging her niece back, "you look wonderful as well."

Thalia was dressed in a knee-length black dress that puffed out at her waist. It was typical for her to wear, especially with the black converse to complete the look. Percy almost laughed, seeing as that was such a Thalia thing to do, but he loved his cousin for it. She was always rebellious when it came to their parents' rich rules.

"Where's your father?" Sally asked Thalia, and Thalia pointed towards one of the doors that read "_Stage_" on it.

"He's taking with Poseidon, said that he needs to ask a few questions about the auction."

"Hey Perce," someone said, tearing Percy's thoughts away from Thalia and his mother's conversation. Percy turned and grinned when he saw Jason follow behind his sister into the dressing room.

"Jace," Percy said and stood to give his cousin a "manly" hug.

"Dude, what's with the sunglasses," Jason said while flicking the corner of Percy's sunglasses, "you're literally inside."

Percy rolled his eyes, although Jason couldn't see them through the dark shades over his eyes, but he didn't care.

"It completes the outfit."

"You worry me."

"Good."

"Boys," Sally said, "the auction starts in five minutes, so I suggest you go take your seats or stay in here for the whole thing."

"Is that an option?" Percy asked hopefully and Sally gave him a look that said: _Go take your seat or you're grounded even more than you already are._

"Of course Aunt Sally," Jason said with a smile, saving Percy's ass from another grounding. He needed to learn to find his filter or else he'd be grounded until he was eighty.

Sally smiled at Jason before leaving through the door that Poseidon and Zeus were standing behind.

"So," Thalia said once Sally was gone, as she leaned against one of the counters, "how are we going to blow this thing off?"

"Wait, what?" Jason asked, obviously confused by his sister's tactics, although Percy couldn't be more relieved.

"Come on, little bro, you didn't actually think we were going to sit through this whole thing watching rich people fawn over cars that will make them look even more rich and fight for them," Thalia said while raising her eyebrows at her brother. Jason shut his mouth, and Thalia grinned.

"Right," she said, "so what's the plan."

"Wait," Jason said, "Piper is here, and I told her that I would bring her and her friend backstage before the whole auction began."

"Well you've got about three minutes," Percy pointed out, and he knew that if they didn't make a break for it soon, Percy's parents would be right on his ass and would probably chain him to the chair.

Jason whipped out his phone and began typing away.

"Okay, so once Piper and her friend, who's her friend?" Thalia asked.

"Annabeth Chase," Jason answered, and Percy felt his breathing stop. It was one thing for Piper to come, seeing as he didn't care if she found out his secret, but if Annabeth found out as well, then his whole career of being Blake Jackson would be ruined. Piper, he knew would be quiet about it, seeing as Jason was her boyfriend, and it's not that Percy thought Annabeth would tell people, it's just that he wanted to tell her himself.

He couldn't afford to have her find out.

"Perce? You okay?" Jason asked, and Percy was brought back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah," he said. Jason eyed him suspiciously, but Percy put on a smile to assure his cousin that he was okay. There was a knock at the door, and Jason raced over to answer it. Percy's heart thumped loudly against his chest and he only hoped that his acting was up to par.

* * *

><p>Annabeth didn't know what this "surprise" of Jason's was, but Piper seemed pretty excited, so Annabeth couldn't help but be, too.<p>

Piper knocked on the door once they were led backstage by a security guard after Piper showed the guard pictures of her and Jason on her phone so he would agree to letting her and Annabeth backstage.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Jason stood before them.

"Hey guys," he said as he pecked Piper quickly on the lips, and smiled at Annabeth, "come on in."

Annabeth stepped into the dressing room and was instantly surprised to see Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace also in the dressing room. She knew that Jason had a sister, but she never took into account that Thalia Grace was his sister. They were so different.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy greeted with a smirk on his face that made her want to slap it off of him. He had the same smirk when he came into the bookstore a few nights ago.

"Hey yourself" Annabeth said, and the others looked at the pair incredulously.

"Wait," Jason said, "you two know each other? But-"

"He came into the bookstore when I was working there," Annabeth said, "We don't know each other."

Percy only seemed to be amused by the minute at Annabeth's frustration, making her want to slap him and his handsome face even more. And why was he wearing sunglasses inside? There weren't even any windows in this dressing room!

"I'd say we know each other fairly well," Percy said and adjusted his sunglasses on the brim of his nose.

"I'd have to disagree."

"Okay!" Thalia said interrupting the impending argument, "as much as this amuses me, if we're going to blow this Popsicle stand, we'd better do it quickly."

"She's right," Jason said, "the auction starts like now, so we have to go."

"We're not staying for the auction?" Piper asked, confused. Annabeth looked at her friend, the both of them obviously very confused. Jason glanced at Percy and Thalia before all three of them grinned while nodding.

"Come on, we have a better idea," Jason said.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy chapter I'm sorry. <strong>

**But drama will come soon I promise.**

**What do you think Percy is going to do with Annabeth? And Valerie is pretty pissed at Blake. **

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


End file.
